The efficient production of prototype three-dimensional compositions or objects can provide an effective means of reducing the time it takes to bring a product to market at a reasonable cost. A typical approach for preparing prototypes has required specific tooling, such as molds and dies, which can be a slow and cumbersome process.
Recently, computerized modeling has alleviated some of the need for building prototypes by providing a good idea of what a product will look like without a specialized tooling requirement. However, the fabrication of a tangible object is still often preferred for prototyping. The merging of computer modeling and the physical formation of three-dimensional objects is sometimes referred to as solid free-form fabrication.
Solid free-form fabrication (SFF) is a process whereby three-dimensional objects, for example, prototype parts, models, working tools, production parts, molds, and other articles are manufactured by sequentially depositing layers of a structural material. Computer aided design (CAD) is commonly used to automate the design process. Using a suitable computer, an operator may design a three-dimensional article and then create that object by employing a positionable ejection head that selectively emits the structural material. Various techniques that employ solid free-form fabrication have been explored.
Traditional methods of forming solid free-form fabrication objects include using commercially available gypsum and biopolymer systems or acid-base cements. Traditional methods have also been developed to form solid metal objects. These traditional methods create parts with relatively low green strength.